One last time
by HolleyBee91
Summary: Dramione, Little bit of smut to begin with. AU ignores DH epilogue. Side pairing of Blaise and Harry. One shot! Please enjoy  rated for my paranoia and smut


chapter one

"you can have me one last time." his words rung in her head, as if he had screamed them in her ear.

"why" she chokes out avoiding his stormy grey gaze.

"beacuse, we can't carry on forever." he says reaching out and kissing her gently.

"no i guess not" she sayd returning the kiss passionately. their tounges fight for dominance as they tear of each others robes, scattering them around before they are jsut clutching at each others naked flesh.

He lays her down on the sofa and plunges his rick hard cock into her tight expectant pussy, "oh Draco" she pants, as he builds up a fast comfotable rythum.

"oh gods, hermione, i'm close!" he whispers as he back arches, her tight hole swallowing more of his shaft. "oh god hermione"

"oh draco, please, come in me" she begs as he plunges harder and deeper into her, she tightens gripping his erection inside her as she reaches orgasim, he shoots his hot cum inside her with a loud scream of her name, he slows down and pulls out, panting and covered in sweat.

"i'm going to jump in the shower." he says heading to his private rooms.

Hermione watches him retreat towards him room, tiny beads of sweat glistening on his back, once he is fully out of the room, she succumbs to her emotions, breaking down in tears, she runs out of their shared sitting room, and straight into her own private dorm, she slams the door behind her loudly and silently wards the room so that draco can't enter, she launches her self onto her bed, pulling her red covers over her head and proceeds to cry herself to sleep.

chapter 2

As Draco stands in the shower, allowing the water to cascade over his pale chisled body, he hears a door slam, and clearly hears her sob. Tears start to fall silently down his face, he didnt want to do this to her, not to his hermione, he loves her, but draco knew he could never tell her. he was draco malfoy, son of lucius malfoy, the only Malfoy heir. since the war it had come out that lucius was also a spy, along with severus. draco's heart still ached for his godfather, and he had found comfort in hermione's arms, but he knew even still his father has old pure blood values and the scandal of the only Malfoy heir, falling in love with a muggle born would be the biggest thing since harrys defeat of voldemort.

Draco steps out of the shower, casts a quick drying charm on himself, he shrugs on his silk pjyamas and trudges back to his bedroom, crying silently. As draco moves to shut his door he can hear her crying. crying over him. draco knew it was his fault, Draco knew he had broken hermiones heart, he hates him self for knowing that he is the reason she is crying. draco cried harder knowing it's her heart he has broken, but what Hermione doesn't know is that draco has broken his own heart too. Draco launches him self on to his bed and pulls up his green covers over his head, and procedeeds to cry him self to sleep.

Chapter 3

"whats wrong, Drake?" blaise says saitting opposite and very tired looking draco, pouring him self a cup of tea, "Drake whats wrong." he repeats quickly kissing his raven haired boyfriend, "morning harry" he says as harry sits pouring him self a cup of coffee.

Draco looks up and greets the boy who lived twice, marvelling at how easy he had found it to get on with the golden boy since the way, how easy he had found it to give harry his blessing to continue dating Blaise even though he had threatened to hex harrys balls off if he ever hurt his surrogate brother.

"So drake, whats wrong, please, tell us we can help." harry says, looking over at draco, seeing the tears in his eyes as he plays with his food.

Draco, please, We want to know, it can't be that bad." blaise says as he and harry watch the tears now flow silently down dracos face.

"I...I... I broke her heart" he whispers tears now cascading down his face as the couple watch draco break down. They cross over the other side of the table and put their arms around and now crying Draco, they gently rock him back and forth, trying to comfort him. "i broke her heart, i love her and i broke her heart." he whispers in between sobs, trying to get him emotions under controll.

"whos heart, Draco, Whos heart?" both Blaise and Harry say in soothing tones.

Neither of the two needed him to answer as he pointed across the hall, to the new arrival. "Hers" he whispers, more tears filling his eyes, as he spots his brown haired beauty, he hangs his head and lets the tears flow as he leans in to Blaise's embrace, as harry lets go.

chapter 4

Harry crosses the hall to hermione, who looks equally as tired as Draco. "Hi mione" he says pulling her into and unspoken comfoting hug.

"Oh hey, harry" she says letting her self become enveloped in his embrace, "Erm, Harry, Whats wrong with Draco" she says seeing her blonde haired beauty in the arms of his best friend sobbing.

Harry leads her to the empty end of the gryffindor table, "you tell me" he says sitting opposite, pouring them both some tea. "he's crying over you, he said he broke your heart, mione, whats going on?" looking at his best friend, finding it hard not to cry as she sips her tea.

"oh harry!" she says bursting into tears. "since the start of the school year, me and draco have been sleeping to gether, getting closer, he told me about severus and i told him about fred, i thought he wanted to be with me. i thought we would have a future together, but last night, he said it was our last night together. Harry, i love him so much... oh harry" she says breaking down. Harry takes hermione by the hand and leads her to a still sobbing Draco.

"drake" she says standing over him. "draco" she says bending down and cupping his chin. "draco, look at me." she lifts his chin and looks him in the eye, tears still flooding his stormy grey eyes.

"mione, i am so sorry" he says taking her hand and kissing it gently. Blaise lets go of Draco and crosses over to Harry and finds him self enveloped in his arms.

Drac..." hermione begins but she is cut off as draco gets up and crosses to her, taking hold of her hands.

"Hermione i am so sorry, i love you, im sorry, forgive me." he says clutching her hands close to his chest.

"i love you too draco." she says pulling her hands out of his and putting her arms around draco's waist. "i love you and there is nothing to forgive."

Draco cups hermiones face and pulls her in for a kiss, chuckling as he hears several whoops and cheers erupting in the hall, he kisses her lightly, his hands entertwining in her hair, hermiones hands still around his waist.

draco Breaks off the kiss, leaving his hands in her hair. "i want this to last forever" he whispers.

"forever." she replies, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
